Nick and Judy 2: The Visit
by sammytheseal123
Summary: Nick tries to get his life back together on a trip to Bunnyburrow. I highly recommend you read the first Nick and Judy before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To be honest with you, yes, I think me and Judy are more than friends. She helped me through a tough time and now we live together. She was living in this crappy apartment. The first time I went in there, there was paint peeling, dust, ugly wallpaper, etc. Oh yeah, and it was about as big as a gas station bathroom. Speaking of bathrooms, Judy doesn't have one in her apartment, so she has to go downstairs and use the one at Starbucks. Yuck.

So I asked her if she wanted to move in, and she said yes.

When Judy gets home, we usually would

snuggle and watch a movie or TV show on TV. On a cold November night, I was checking my email on my iMac when Judy came home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Honey, I'm home!" said Judy as she walked up his stairs. After the usual hugs and kisses, I went up to heat up some takeout I had gotten. As I walked down the two steps to the living room, I saw Judy on the couch. "Hey, there. Want to take a nap? You seem pretty tired." " Yeah, said Judy. "Chief Bogo was working our butts off today." "All right," I said. "Let me go get a blanket." Judy smiled. As I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, I thought of how much I loved Judy's smile. It made me feel 100% loved. As I tucked the blanket around Judy, she asked me, "Have you thought about getting a new job, Nick?"

"I had, but I don't know where I would work." How about McD's?" said Judy. "McDonald's? No way am I ever going to work at McD's!" "Have you worked there?" said Judy. Now, something you need to know before we go on. Before we become con artists, me and Finnick worked at a McD's which happened to have a PlayPlace. Once a three year old kid peed in the twisty slide in the PlayPlace, and the pee went down to the bottom like a waterfall. I was the one who was cleaning it up, and I must have been leaning in too far into the slide, because some kid pushed me down the slide. I ended up getting covered with pee. I stormed out the PlayPlace door and never went back.

So I told Judy that. She grinned a bit, but didn't laugh. I felt like Judy was the kind of person I could tell everything to. Judy said, Want to go to Bunnyburrow?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

. "Yes." I said. We both hugged each other. After we finished hugging and kissing, me and Judy MuzzleTimed Judy's parents. Now, just so you know, Judy's parents hadn't known about my life of depression, anxiety, despair, and addiction. Judy's parents said that was OK. They said they would love to meet me in person.

It was the next day. I had packed all of my stuff for the trip. After we were all done packing, Judy said, "I will take a Zuber to National and rent a car. Okay?" I shook my head. "No need to do that, Carrots. I've got a car." I opened the garage door, revealing a black convertible. "Wow, Nick you have a nice car", said Judy. After we finished putting our stuff in the car, we got on the highway. I plugged in my iPhone for some music. Me and Judy liked the same music, bands like the Beatles, Duran Duran, Gazelle, and many others we don't need to mention. While _Hungry Like The Wolf_ was playing, Judy turned down the music and asked me, "Have you ever considered working at the pharmacy?". That was a question I've dreaded forever. I didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and the song Starman had just ended. Judy told me to exit on Exit 32, so when I saw a sign labeled, Exit 32, I took it and saw a sign labeled, Hopps Family Farm next right. I turned right. If you are visiting to pick up produce, turn right. If you are visiting for any other reason, turn left. I turned left and immediately saw a humongous house. The car stopped on the road. We got out and I rang the doorbell.

My heart was beating out of my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Message from the Author:

There's this writer named Dizzie HamHam Writer who wrote a GREAT fanfic on Nick meeting Judy's parents. So, recently I PMed Dizzie HamHam Writer saying if I could use one of her characters. She said yes. The character was Dillian, one of Judy's brothers. I am planning on Dillian being one of the main characters. Anyway...

 _Showtime._ As the door was opening, I felt my heart about to beat out of my chest. There was Stu and Bonnie Hopps. "Ah, the two and only. Nice to meet you. Nick Wilde." I myself could hear the fear in my voice. "Come on in", Stu said. After Stu and Bonnie stopped hugging and kissing Judy, they both went into the kitchen to make snacks. There was a male bunny on the couch, about 18-24 in terms of age. I said hello. He was wearing headphones. I said hello louder. He turned his head to face me. "You must be Judy's boyfriend," he said in a light voice. My body got a little shaken up when he said the word _boyfriend._ Based on the way she twitched at the same time, I think she felt the same way. "Name's Dillian, said the young adult. He got off the couch and went upstairs. I and Judy both had a confused, and nervous look on our faces. Well, I said earlier that I thought of Judy as more than a friend, but not in THAT type of way. Well, we did snuggle and watch TV together. I was starting to think about if Judy was my girlfriend, but then Bonnie came with the snacks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, how did you meet Judy?" Stu said. Let me just say I was a little uncomfortable telling Judy's parents that I was a con artist. "Uh, I was waiting in line at a ice cream store to get a Jumbo Pop, but the manager wouldn't let me. Then your sister came along and convinced the manager to buy me a Jumbo Pop." Immediately Stu and Bonnie started asking questions such as, "Why did the manager not let you buy a Jumbo Pop", and "Why did you want to buy a Jumbo Pop?". "Then Judy was cracking a missing mammal case, and I was one of his witnesses." I gave Judy a look that said, Can you take it from here? She nodded. I got up from the couch to explore the farm a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I found Dillian outside sitting by a tree. I sat down next to him. "So, do you like it here?" I said. "Yeah"."I noticed you looked a bit sad in there," "What's up?" Dillian looked up a me with a confused look on his face. "Seriously?" "Yeah." I said. "Well, okay. Almost 200 of my brothers and sisters are carrot farmers. I said to myself, "Be a farmer. Be a farmer. Be a farmer." But I don't want to. I love music, and I want to be a musician. When I told my friends about my dream, they said, "Get out of town!" and laughed." "Yeah, I know how it feels." I said. "Know who you should talk to? Judy. She lived like that for her entire life. She wanted to be the first bunny police officer." "Maybe I will talk to her. Thanks, man. " I smiled and went back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So then we told Bogo about Mr. Manchas." I was listening to Judy talking in the living room. Now, I wasn't actually in the living room. I was pushing my ear against the living room door. I felt kinda awkward to go in and ruin their conversation. "So, we got on the gondola. Now, Nick doesn't want me to tell you this but-" I felt uncomfortable now. " Once opon a time, Nick was a young boy who wanted to join the Ranger Scouts." "Okay." said Bonnie and Stu. Their voices were calm, while I on the other hand, was freaked out. I was hoping Judy would just say I became a Junior Scout and move on. But she didn't. Nick got muzzled and beaten by the other kids because he was a fox. There was a good minute of slience. Then someone opened the door. It was Judy. "Nick-" I stormed out of there. I had to.


	9. Chapter 9

I had heard one of Judy's brothers, Andrew, had a moterboat, so I found Andrew and said, "Would you mind taking me out on your boat?" "No, man."

We speeded down the river. The waves were beautiful and seemed to never end. This was azactly what I needed. The boat shuddered a little bit, and then it stopped. Out of gas. Crap. Then I had a crazy idea. It might have gotten me killed, but it was worth a try. "I'm going to swim back to the house and get help." I said. "Nick, I don't-"

That was all I heard as I jumped into the water. The water was FREEZING, and would probably get hypothermia in a couple of minutes.

I started toward the house. As I put one wet paw after another into the water, my energy sinks. Not to mention I'm cold as hell.

I swim up to the dock and use my last remaining energy to climb up the ladder at the dock. I somehow manage to do so, and then I scream at the top of my lungs for help. I was getting more drowsy by the second. I collapsed in a heap.

"HELP! Help! Help! Help!...help….help…


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes slowly opened to the sight of the ceiling. I groggily sat up. At first, I thought I was in the hospital AGAIN, but then I saw a old black-and-white picture. It looked like Stu and Bonnie. I was in the Hopps guest room. I lay there still covered by the electric blanket, still drowsy. After about 10 minutes, I was finally ready to go downstairs. But then I thought about Judy's parents. How would they react to my disturbing and traumatic story? Now, I had watched a lot of reaction videos on ZooTube, but this was way different. I somehow convinced myself to go downstairs and talk to Stu and Bonnie. When I went downstairs, I saw them in the family room. When I listened more closely, I could hear that Judy was crying. " _I killed my boyfriend!"_ she sobbed as her parents comfort her. I walked into the family room and Stu turned to face me. " _Jude, Nick is here."_ Judy runs up to me and gave me the biggest hug a bunny could possibly give.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I've been talking to Dillian a lot after I almost died of hypothermia a day ago. Because I had a GREAT idea. I asked Dillian if he had any brothers who played other instruments, and he said he did. 3. Paul Hopps, who played bass, Steve Hopps, who played keyboard, and Bono Hopps, who played drums. I told Dillian he should start a band, and I would be his band manager. He said, "Seriously?" "Yeah. I know a guy who owns a record label." So Dillian told Paul, Steve, and Bono, and they agreed to do it. I've really been bonding with Stu. We both like the Beatles, blueberries, and peace. I've also told him about my alcohol addiction. I tell the kids not to use drugs, its great. I decided that the 4 guys who were in the band should get their own apartment. They pooled their savings and bought a apartment a 2 minute walk from mine. It has 3 bedrooms and a pullout couch. Let me tell you that packing drums, a keyboard, 2 guitars, and a bass looks a LOT harder than you think. By the time we were finished, the only people who could fit in the car were me and Judy. So I got one of those U-Haul trailers. When we left, while driving, I thought to myself, _I've got a great futur_ e. _I can feel it._


End file.
